glitchedfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Image Policy
Due to the importance of the upkeep and organization of the images on the wikia, some rules are in place on the naming and posting of images as shown below. Image Relation Images must relate to GLITCHED in some way and be marked in the correct category. Categorization is more thoroughly described on the , but roughly surmounts to what your image is and then the word "image," e.g. Category:Gus Images. While images posted must relate to GLITCHED, User Images are allowed. Just make sure that the image is categorized under Category:User Images. To prevent mixing with images used on the wiki, please begin your file name with "UserUsername_" and then the name of the image as to let people know whose image it is (E.g. File:UserBkatz_CreamyPic). If an image fails to be posted to any article or user page within 72 hours, the image will be maked as a candidate for deletion, so edit quickly! Uploading of Media Uploading Images Please use .png format for still images and .gif format for moving images. .jpeg/.jpg format is not ideal as it does not allow for transparency or movement and it tends to leave compression artifacts which lower the quality of the image. Please try to (mostly) respect the following guide, as it will help keep everything (mostly) nice and (mostly) organized. Exceptions and silliness can be had, but don't make it a habit... *'artwork-subject-artist', e.g. artwork-bebo-SlaveMachine, for artwork **subject is what is depicted in the artwork. artist is the username or name of the person or people who made the artwork. ***Please credit artists! This wiki wouldn't be the same without their hard work. *'map-place##', e.g. map-betwixt01, for maps **place is the location depicted in the map. ## is a two-digit number 01 to 99 inclusive to indicate different versions of the same map. *'portrait-name##', e.g. portrait-gus01, for dialogue portraits **name is who is depicted in the portrait. ## is a two-digit number 01 to 99 inclusive to indicate a character's different expressions. *'screenshot-event##', e.g. screenshot-menu01, for screenshots **event is what is depicted in the screenshot. ## is a two-digit number 01 to 99 inclusive to indicate different moments or versions of the same event. *'sprite-name-action##', e.g. sprite-gus-walk01, for sprites **name is who or what is depicted in the sprite. action is what name is doing. ## is a two-digit number 01 to 99 inclusive to indicate different versions of the same action. *'item-name-##', e.g. item-cupcake-01, for items **name is the name of the item in the image. ## is a two digit number from 01 to 99 inclusive. 01 should be the image of the item, while numbers after that just need to relate to the item, whether it be an item's attack pattern, or its flavortext *'talk-location-character/character-##', e.g. talk-sartrehill-gus/conrad-01 **location should be where the text originates from, preferrably the specific part of a map in its residing location> character/character constitutes who said a block of text, and is then followed by who recieved the block of text. If the message is spoken to the player, the second input should be player, and if the character speaks to themself, (usually Gus), you would put self for the second input. As for ##, the number should be which text block this is in any conversation, meaning if the image is of the third thing character a said to character b, than the image number would be 03. *'flavortext-location-sub-location-item(#)-##', e.g. flavortext-between-between1-tree3-01 **location is the general map area the flavortext is located in, while sub-location is the actual map it shows up on (the name of the location should be on the location's article page). item(#) represents the item the flavortext comes from, with the number being whether or not there are multiple of them on the map (e.g. there are lots of trees in Covewood). ,## is a two digit number from 01 to 99 inclusive, but generally wouldn't go above five, as each number should be each section of text shown in the flavortext. *'file-name', e.g. file-essencezeal **This section of images mainly constitutes an image ripped from the game's files that doesn't particularly fall under any other section. This could include non-character sprites, miscellaneous images, or specific parts of a map rather than the entire area. Generally, rules don't apply as much with this image type, but try to be as specific as possible. *'other-name' **'Most of the time this would constitute images that aren't in-game, such as the En House Studios logo. This section is if all other section's don't fit the topic ''and the file isn't in the game. Naming follows the same rules as '''file-name images. Uploading Videos Although when possible naming should follow the image rules, if not applicable, name the video as descriptively to its material as possible. Category:Community Category:Rules Category:Help